Love me back
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: It was still hard to get used to this new Sakura. A Sakura who was confident and strong. He loved this side of her. He loved her.--Naru//Saku fic about Naruto's love for Sakura..oneshot? I think..R


**Haha Mr. PiGG is Back with yet another SakuNaru A short oneshot...I love this and I'm thinking about following it up. Serious thinking about it. I had so many emotions when writing this, I think I'm going to stick with my originally gut feeling and follow it up.**

**R&R please! I like this, tell me if you do or don't...I'd love it if you give me your opinion OH and I need some Requests please! Yours Truely Mr. PiGG XD**

**OH and I don't own the Naruto Nation or the song by Spill Canvas**

* * *

_Yeah he's a looker,  
but I really think it's guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
strewn out about from coast to coast._

_I am easily make believe,  
just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you._

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me, see all you have to do now  
is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
but you never seem to have enough._

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up in all this stuff  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you just love)_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up and all mixed up  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_Why won't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back?_

_--Spill Canvas--All over you_

_

* * *

_

**N**aruto Gave a weak smile. The sun was hot, but he wasn't giving up yet! No sir. He wouldn't give up because his whole life was depending upon this training. He was going to get Sasuke Uchiha back.

Finally, just as the red hot sun was closing behind the edge of the landscape Kakashi called quits. He plopped down with a huff and slumped his shoulders. His hands were raw from gripping his kunai and his muscles sore. His eyes took hold of a slightly sweaty Sakura as she landed beside him.

" Great job today Sakura." He said lightly, smiling as big as he could. His pointy teeth gleaming.

She smiled back at him softly. It was a look she only reserved for him. He had once saw her look at Sasuke that way. It used to make him so angry. However, as the times pasted and Sasuke stayed gone, Sakura appeared to be moving on. She would smile more now. More than she used to. She would joke more. She had stopped doing that for a while. But most importantly, she would pay attention to Naruto now. She used to pay attention to Sasuke and Only Sasuke. Thankfully, she was always by his side now. Naruto was eternally grateful. His life was beginning to look up.

Giving him a wink she stood. " Lets go Naruto." She held out her hand and he took it after a moment. It was still hard to get used to this new Sakura. A Sakura who was confident and strong. He loved this side of her. He loved her.

" Where to?"

She giggled, but didn't answer. She just pulled him along.

People had begun to assume that he and Sakura were an item, with their constant nearness, but Naruto wasn't sure what they were. He mostly recognized that she was leaning on him. Using him to help pick herself back up after she was broken by Sasuke. Still, he didn't mind. She was his everything, and he'd more than gladly help her to stand.

He loved the feel of her tiny, soft hand in his. He loved her silky skin. Those Green eyes that peered deep into his soul and awoke him from dreams. He hated to see her cry. Those pink little lips that nearly always planted a smile, even when he was sure she shouldn't be smiling. That heart, big and filled with love. Love that she had want to give away, only, no one would take it.

Sakura Haruno. She was amazing.

She turned back to him. " Here we are."

He glanced around. It was a familiar place. A hill they went to most often. It had almost become 'their' place.

" What's this for Sakura?" He asked, looking curious. She stifled a giggle. " Oh come on Naruto, don't tell me you don't remember what today is?" She asked and he squinted happily as she released his hand and ran her fingers through her hair. It was gradually getting longer. As time went by.

She smiled so softly that his heart skipped. " It's your birthday silly." She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip.

He laughed scooping her into his arms and twirling her around. Her harmonious laugh mingled in his ear. She sat her down and couldn't help his breath catching in his throat as her hands rested on his shoulders a bit longer than necessary.

She turned and sat slowly and he took a seat beside her immediately. He had forgotten his birthday. He'd been so busy training that he'd forgotten his own birthday. He shook his head at himself. Of course, his birthday had never really been so important to him. He looked over at Sakura and smiled; There were more important things.

She looked over at him. He didn't know how to act around Sakura. He was scared that he'd do something wrong and then she'd leave him. He wouldn't be able to take that. Especially since he had to watch it before. With her and Sasuke. It was torture watching how she loved Sasuke. Probably the same way he loved her. It was horrible. To love and not be loved in return by the one you love.

He wanted her to love him. He would do anything for her to see that he loved her. Anything she wanted.

" Say, Sakura." He began, felling his chest constrict as her delicate features became attentive and curious. She was so beautiful. " Are you okay?"

Her face went blank for a moment, and she looked shocked. Turning her face away from him she looked out into the wide green around them. Her face was strait and her cheeks tinting in the soft late after noon sun.

" I just…It's been a hard few years Naruto." She began, chewing her lip. She stood and though he wanted to, Naruto thought it was best to stay seated. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked to the sky. The gentle breeze flirted her hair in soft circles and her pale skin glinted in the sun. " _But_..I think that," She looked down at him suddenly, her Green eyes gleaming with unshed tears. " I think I'll be okay." She said, facing him with a strength he'd never quite seen her reach.

He stood and nodded and with no protests he drew her into his arms. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. He loved being close to her. It embarrassed him, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Her hair smelled good to his nose and her tiny waist fit perfectly in his arms. She was made for him. If only she could see it.

He loved the feel of her. Nothing was more perfect and he wouldn't give it away for the world. It was something deeper than just a crush with Sakura. When they were kids it was just a crush. But being with her all this time, all these years, it had grown to something more. She was so much more than that now. They both were. Together. And somehow he knew that she sensed that. Maybe this time, she wasn't going to fight it anymore.

He twisted his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer, this raised her head from his shoulder in surprise. She looked strait into his eyes and her big emerald eyes entranced him for a moment. Her cheeks were tinting pink for a reason he wanted not to think about.

Softly and before he realized it, he leaned forward, landing his lips on hers. They were even softer than he imagined. It wasn't long, but it was more than what he needed. His lips tingled.

She blinked at him. She leaned into him, hugging him so tight, he could almost feel her need pulsing through him. " Naruto." He felt her breath at his ear. " Please, don't hurt me. Not like him." Naruto's heart dropped and he squeezed her. " I promise, I won't" He reassured her fiercely.

She sniffled and leaned back in his arms. Looking deep in his eyes she smiled. " Make me proud Naruto. Become Hokage. Do it for me." She said and his heart burned uncomfortably. His voice buried itself somewhere and he had to struggle to speak. " I will." It was all he could manage.

_

* * *

_

**_Okay, so there it is...Short and expected, though not of me. I'm usually not a fan of happy endings, but this is unusally fluffy for me. Happy endings...lol_**

**_Well, comment, and also, tell me wether you'd want me to follow up peoples. I try not to disappoint. If I get enough Reviews I'll continue and I have an idea to do it with. It's a doosey, so, help me and spread the word to other NaruSaku fans to read. XP_**


End file.
